steternityfandomcom-20200213-history
Syndicate
"You've got a ship of some size and power, an enviable commodity to such as the Syndicate and it's people. And too few to hold her should he (the Red King) direct his forces to board" :- Colin Byrne to Rick Barlow , S02Ep09 The Red King The Syndicate is a vast network of factions closely tied to the rule of the one called, the Red King. Forged from conquest and resourcefulness, the Syndicate has become the mainstay faction of any potential recognition beyond that of the Resistance after the Machine Wars within the Delta Quadrant. They use the network of the Underspace Corridors to extend their influence further, under radar from the Borg Collective. The bulk of their forces resides in a restored Vaadwaur city named the Crimson City. History At the Great Purge and the subsequent Exodus of Eden 7, Gabriel "Matrix" Logan had freed thousands upon thousands of drones all labeled obsolete by the Borg King, Sion "Xatrix" Logan, after the foundation of his rulership. This Exodus and those left in the wake of the madness of no longer having a Collective's Consciousness to cling to clung to Gabriel Logan who became their leader for guidance, became the Resistance. At the earliest of its livelihood, at its peak, the Resistance's numbers ranged in comparison to the Collective's, the knowledge catering the young brood allocated a commonality in approach. Gabriel and his flock warred with Sion and his in the early days of the Machine Wars that eventually would cripple the Delta Quadrant. Sion's side evolved, his numbers swelling with each conquest of a system, for he never stopped assimilating, taking the strong and destroying the weak. Since the members of the Resistance was imbued with Generation 7 nanomachines, their death was the only means of victory as Sion's Gen 6 could not assimilate. The trials of war and the costs became too great for Gabriel as he saw his flock dwindle down with each defeat. In the end, the Resistance stopped fighting, their ships that survived turning tail and running to the darkest parts of the Quadrant, far from the eyes of the Collective. In this way, the Resistance found Churn, lived there in peace catering only a defense to the possibilities of the Collective's offense. However, a certain sect of the Resistance still thirst to fight, to reclaim the Collective and make it as it once was before the brothers Logan got involved with it. Being separated from the C-Consciousness, individuality became a part of the Resistance; and it was this individuality that carried the few who still wished to fight to separate themselves from the core of the Resistance. To carry the fight as best as they could. So, they appointed a leader, Gerrick, a Vaadwaur and Logan's 2nd in Command, and took the ships that was theirs to take; riding off to their own course. Eventually, in pocket conflicts with the Collective, and raising intelligence of the extent of Sion's hold on the Quadrant, Gerrick and the rest decided it best to raise their own strength in numbers. Gerrick's knowledge of his former home, the Underspace, and the tools and equipment he acquired from the Resistance, as well as his own augments allowed him and the rest his conquest of the Underspace, taking it back from the Turei with very little effort. He made them a part of his own personal army, allowing them to live in trade of service and loyalty. The Turei bought this and eventually became the first few of the Shadowrunners; mercenaries and information brokers. With the Underspace his and the taste of conquest in his blood, Gerrick influence spread his outlining nature of his former life faltering and breaking with the eventuality of the harsh life of survive or die that now was the Delta Quadrant. Like the Resistance, Gerrick had formed another faction; however, unlike the Resistance, his faction became well known, respected and feared. It was labeled by the populous as the Syndicate. As their influence spread with help of the Underspace, the name Gerrick was forgotten, replaced by the name The Red King. Members Associatively, there are three known factions labeled as Syndicate owned and operated, the Shadowrunners being the first and foremost while the Merchant Trade being the vastly second recognized. This coalition of species rival much in numbers and generally are nested deep into survived societies from the Machine Wars within Delta. These individuals are situated in some of the highest tiers of power left. Notable members: *Gerrick The Red King *Colin Byrne *Jetan Remsen *Julari *Harold Ambrose Technology Much of the Syndicate's technology is compiled from conquest, the ship's of it's armada collected from those they absorb. Not many are warp capable the Underspace serving as a means to travel great distances, but are modified using bastardized Borg Technology. Weapons and supplies generally are sustained through the Merchant Traders and dealing with the outlining settlements of the quadrant. There is a cost to everything, a barter for trade that generally fall always in favor of the Syndicate. Their technology is generally suited to defend against Borg threat, what is promised to those factions under their thumb.